Hybrid powertrains include two sources of torque, typically an internal combustion engine and an electric motor, which are operable in parallel or in series to provide torque to the vehicle's wheels. During certain modes of operation, the engine is turned off and torque is provided solely by the electric motor, which receives electrical energy from a battery. A powertrain control module (i.e., a powertrain controller) may cause the engine to turn off during certain operating conditions such that the powertrain operates with torque only from the electric motor; such an action by the powertrain control module may be called an “engine autostop.”